Unbelievable
by swords.n.bubbles.xoxo
Summary: [PansyDraco, HBP Spoilers] Pansy reflects on her final goodbye with Draco. “I never knew one person was capable of loving another this much. It’s such a horrible, wonderful feeling. It’s unbelievable.”


**Disc:** I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form; HP is copyrights the great Jo Rowling. She kicks ass.

**Authoress' Note:** Hello every! This is my first HP fanfic, so please do not be too critical. This is dedicated to my friend untouchablehexingwitch, who's just as crazy about Draco/Pansy as I am! She may be just an online-friend but I'm so looking forward to the road trips

---

**Unbelievable**

---

It was a clear night. The stars shone so brightly and brilliantly that I could not tear my eyes from them. They seemed to be talking to me, soothing me, telling me that everything would be all right. I had no choice but to believe them – the very thought that something had happened…it hurt too much to think about.

I wonder where Draco is now…is he safe? Is his family safe? Did he actually go through with it? I didn't know the answers to the questions that haunted my head. I kept remembering the last night we had together. It was so, well, magical.

---

_There was a storm outside and rain pelted the windows, blurring the darkness outside. The common room was empty except for Millicent Bulstrode, who was swearing under her breath every now and then, and I smirking at the foul words. It was in the early hours of the morning, but I couldn't sleep. Millicent eventually put away her parchment full of mistakes and bid me a goodnight, then went up to the girl's dormitory herself. And just like that, I was alone to watch the blazing fire._

"_Pansy?" said a startled voice, and I whipped around to see Draco standing in the doorway of the boy's dormitory._

_My heart swelled at once at the very sight of him. I smiled and beckoned him over. "Couldn't sleep either?"_

"_No," said Draco returning with a smirk and walking over to sit next to me on the couch._

"_You haven't been sleeping well at all, have you?" I asked tentatively, leaning forward just a little._

_Draco didn't answer right away, but I knew by the sound of his silence and the pink sprinkled across the white of his eyes that I was right._

"_No," he said turning to look at me. I offered a comforting smile._

"_Draco, I know…" I took a deep breath, "I know you don't want to do this. Why don't you just ask Snape-"_

"_No!" said Draco, his features suddenly alert and his eyes wide with anger. "This is my job! Snape just wants to take my glory, but I won't let him! I can do it, I just – I'm taking my time, ok? I can do it!"_

_There was silence as we stared at each other, exploring each other's eyes as if we were looking into each other's hearts. It was an unspoken understanding, and without warning, I saw Draco's gray eyes fill with tears._

"_Draco," I cried in a startled voice. _

_He doubled over and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. And at that moment, I realized how utterly beautiful he was, with his white-blond locks falling over his forehead, his long, slender fingers clasped over his eyes, he was just so perfect. I moved forward and placed my hand on his cheek – my heart was pounding so loud in my chest it's a wonder that the whole school didn't wake._

"_Draco," I said again, and he pulled his hands away from face and looked at me. "Why are you crying?"_

_The sight of Draco Malfoy's tear stained face and his hopeless, desperate expression brought tears to my eyes. I launched forward and grabbed him in a tight hug, not giving him a chance to protest. To my surprise, he didn't push me back or shout that he didn't need me; he wrapped his arms around me and held me so close. I caught a lump in my throat – I felt like laughing and crying at the same time._

_We finally pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. My heart exploded – this was such wonderful torture._

"_Draco, please tell me…"_

_He sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know…if I can do it."_

_I closed my eyes and pressed my nose against him, our lips dangerously close. "Draco, you're not weak, you're the strongest person I know. But killing someone, that's a big deal…"_

_There was a silence following this as I waited patiently for Draco to answer…_

"_Pansy," Draco said in his characteristically firm voice. "The Dark Lord is threatening to kill my family, and if he knows about you…"_

_I nodded, and Draco stopped speaking. I had the distinct feeling that he caught a lump in his throat. I pulled away from him and opened my eyes. He was looking at me with those brilliant silver eyes of his, and on his lips was a light smile. I smiled back weakly._

"_You're braver than any Slytherin," I said as I took his hands in mine._

"_You'd do the same for me," he replied and I smiled widely._

"_Yes," I said, knowing that without doubt I would._

_There was silence after that, only broken by the embers shooting from the fire. Draco entwined our fingers and squeezed my hand. I looked back to him._

"_I'm leaving tonight," he said slowly._

_I nodded; somehow, I knew tonight was the night. I think I had always known, from the moment he emerged the boy's dormitory. But this did not ease my pain._

_I sighed and moved forward to plant a kiss on Draco's forehead. He leaned into me as I pulled away and to my surprise, caught my lips in his own. I felt like jumping for joy...my first kiss, taken by Draco Malfoy. We pulled apart after a moment, and stared into each other's eyes for moment. I think at that moment I knew he was my one and only; my true love. _

"_Draco, I want you to promise me something," I said after a moment of stunned silence._

_Draco gulped and nodded his head. I knew he wouldn't be able to deny me anything, not after what had just happened. "Yes?"_

"_No matter what happens, I want you to promise to come back for me and…marry me, Draco."_

_Draco was silent as his eyes swept across my face, meeting my eager green eyes, and he nodded. I instantly smiled and let out an excited laugh. I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time passionately and deep, our lips parting to each other in a little more. After a moment that seemed to last forever, Draco pulled away and stood up. I rose to my feet with him without letting go of his hands._

_"__Goodbye Pansy," he said._

"_I love you, Draco," I said, wrapping him in a blissful embrace._

_He hugged me back, and I got the feeling that he would rather stay there with me rather than leave with the Death Eaters. We pulled away, and he planted a kiss on my forehead, and I knew that was his way of saying, "Me too, Pansy, I love you too." Then he pulled away, and I opened my eyes._

_He was gone._

---

I stared up at the stars, deaf and blind to anything else. And as my eyes landed on the brilliantly bright full moon, as silver as Draco's eyes, an overwhelming sense of hope swept across me, bringing tears of joy to my eyes. I knew, at that moment, no matter what happened, Draco and I would be together. I knew he was thinking about me, and I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him.

That had been our final goodbye. Not because I would never see him again, but because the next time we would meet, we would never part again.

I smiled as a single tear ran down my face, and I was sure as the moon was silver that Draco was thinking the same exact thing. I never knew one person was capable of loving another this much. It's such a horrible, wonderful feeling. It's unbelievable.

---


End file.
